RIOTSTUCK
by StarCorpse6
Summary: {A Homestuck AU created by me} You know how there are places parents send the kids that are bad and that they don't want? That's where our main characters are, in Condescension Boarding School for Bad Children. When everyone is there, they might end up growing up more in their time than expected. [Ships are going to be Erisol, Davekat, DirkJake, Jade/Davesprite more!]
1. My Fault

"Maybe if you... if you just gave him a little time to himself _out_, then_—_"

"But I don't believe in that garbage and crap you guys do!" Karkat yelled at his parents that were talking in the kitchen. "Can't you just accept that I think differently from you people? Is having an opinion differing from yours offending anybody?! This shit is absolutely fucking ridiculous!" The teenage boy took in a deep breath as he began ranting about his parents overreacting again. "So what if I went to church with you guys when I was fucking six? I believed in anything! Even then, I thought it was boring and stupid. You cannot just throw something else into my face from nine years ago!"

Karkat got sent home from school when he ditched his 3rd period to get his hair dyed. He would have gotten his ears pierced, but he decided against that since it would have just hurt. His brother's old high school friend named Porrim did it for him for free since it was just something she enjoyed doing. Now, instead of a strawberry red color it used to be, his hair was completely black with candy red all along the ends. Most people thought it was pretty cool when he got back to school at 5th period, the principal and his parents didn't take it as well.

At this point, Karkat was being threatened by his parents, saying that they were going to give him a lot of time to think about what he did. He only scoffed and didn't believe a word they said. It was only when his dad threw a suitcase at him and told him to pack his things that he started to believe him.

_But maybe I really wouldn't mind_, he thought, _Maybe getting kicked out would be better than living here. _Karkat didn't mind a single bit when he was imagining it deep in his head.

What he actually got was the least expected option to be chosen by his parents.

* * *

><p>About a week after the argument occurred, Karkat was thrown onto a bus by his parents. He only had a small bag of things, but it felt to heavy trying to move along to find a seat.<p>

15-year-old Karkat Vantas was being sent to the boarding school of Condescension. It was a place where parents sent their bad kids; the ones that needed to be taught year-round lesson. The only thing Karkat found totally horrible so far was the fact he was having trouble finding a seat to sit in where he thought it wouldn't be too bad. All the way in the back was a trio of blonde boys wearing sun glasses. Another space had two boys with face paint on. Another seat had two blonde girls, one looking like she was about to cry and the other giggly. There was a seat with an alone boy with brown hair, and he was looking out the window. "Mind if I sit here?" Karkat asked. The kid just shrugged. "Thure, I don't really care." He said with a lisp.

It was silent for a few minutes when the other boy looked from the window. "So what got you in this hell?" He asked. "Oh, I dyed my hair. That's it. I also went against their beliefs. They are overly religious, because _God fucking forbid_ I have a hole in my jeans." Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, haha! That's not cool of your parens, dude. I hacked into government files 'cause I was bored. They tracked me down and I totally almost got arrested!" He laughed. "That is... _Bad ass!_"

"I'm Sollux." He gave his hand to shake. "Karkat. Mind telling me how to spell your name just to be sure he heard it right?"

"Well, that's a nice change. Usually people misshear me and just call me 'Thoulluckth'. It's S-O-L-L-U-X."

The two chatted for the rest of the bus ride, pushing away the thoughts of the boarding school the entire time.


	2. Tiptoe

I really shouldn't be writing this now, seeing as I might need glasses due to copious hours spent staring at a computer, but I wanted to get this out. The ending is all sappy and a ship already starts it's journey to set sail! Hope you enjoy, sorry for the long wait!

* * *

><p>Though the day started out well for many, it came crashing down quickly for some. For the Strider brothers, it wasn't any different.<p>

Daniel and Dave Strider were twins, while Dirk was the oldest of them at the age of sixteen. They were all in high school and could be seen together at some times, though not all. Daniel was one of the brothers left out most, maybe because he didn't feel like he could be in the same family. He stayed in his room when they wanted to do something like go on the roof and make movies. It had always been like that.

Daniel made a bad choice in trying to change that routine.

"Daniel, get your ass up, Dirk's making waffles!" Dave threw a pillow at Daniel's face. He took the pillow and buried hid head in it. "You motherfucker." He grumbled. "C'mon! Neither of us are eating unless we're _all_ there to grab a plate! You wouldn't make me _starve_, would you bro?" Dave exaggerated, only annoying his twin. "Fine, but you're going to owe me, fucker." Daniel stood and stretched and shooed his brother out so he could just throw on some random clothes. _An orange shirt and red jeans will do, I guess._

When he finally got to the living room, tired as hell, he grabbed a plate of waffles and was almost tempted to just fall asleep on the table. "Dani, you aren't looking too good, you okay?" Dirk asked, sitting next to him on the couch. "Seeing as I have insomnia, I don't see why I would be okay at the moment." Daniel stopped wondering why his brothers never paid attention to him, simply letting the forgetfulness slip by. "I'm sorry, you never mention it anymore so I thought it wasn't a problem anymore. Sorry I had Dave wake you up so early then." Dirk apologized. "It's fine, I guess. It's kind of my fault for just letting it happen, though." Daniel sighed and face-palmed.

Dave stood in front of the couch, casting a grin at his brothers. "Okay, so I've rounded up some cash for all of us to go to the most bad ass place ever: _The Dark Carnival_!" He showed three tickets to the show, and just looking at the name could send a slight shiver of fear down your spine. "But... today's a school day. Are you planning on ditching again?" Daniel sighed. "No, _we_ are planning on ditching again. This is the last day to see it unless you want to wait an entire year! Please? It'll be _fun_!" Dave pouted, putting the tickets in his pocket. Too many thoughts ran through the poor orange-wearing teenager's mind.

_There's no getting out of this one, Dave probably paid good money for those. I never do things with them. But isn't this show for adults eighteen and older? None of us are eighteen. Shit, he's gonna drag me along anyway, isn't he? I'll be in so much trouble! Isn't there some sort of test I have to take? No, Dave won't fall for it. I'll just say what I really feel about this situation! The answer is no!_

"Okay." _Stupid._

Dirk smiled. "Wow, this is a first. This _will_ be fun now, won't it?" Daniel kept a straight face even though he was really restraining himself from trying to punch his face.

The whole carnival was a blur, but then Daniel just plopped himself in the back of a bus to boarding school.

The young Strider brothers' old step mom's husband had caught them at the Dark Carnival and sent them home. Mrs. Lalonde didn't seem to mind at all, maybe because she was too hung over to care about her ex husband's kids.

"_It'll be fun_, you said! _Okay_, I stupidly said! Why did I have to agree to this?!" Daniel complained while Dave was trying now to smack his face. "If you didn't want to go, then why did you agree?" Dirk asked. "I- Well, it sounded fun and Dave must have paid a fortune for the tickets." Daniel lied. "I kind of did, so thanks I _guess_." Dave sighed.

A girl and a boy with dark brown hair came on to the bus, followed by two blonde girls. "I- Is that Roxy and Rose?" Daniel pointed out. "Oh my God, I think it is." Dirk replied, immediately going up to sit with them and talk to Roxy. The boy and the girl went their separate ways, the girl going up to the twins. "Oh, hi there! I'm Jade, do you mind if I take this seat?" She asked, pointing out the last seat next to them. "Sure, uh, go right ahead." Daniel replied in a daze. _Wow, she's really cute. Wait, shut the fuck up right now. Last time you started thinking it lead to a bad choice._"So, why are you here?" Jade asked.

"Ditched school, went to see a thing called 'The Dark Carnival.' Ever heard of it?" Dave replied. "Oh yeah! Isn't that show, like, rated 18+?" Daniel nodded. "No wonder. I had an incident where I set my dog, Bec, to, you know, attack some people. I'm not crazy, I swear!" She giggled. "Just had some trouble coping with some issues, is all."

Dave raised an eyebrow behind his shades. "Isn't that kind of crazy, though? You just contradicted yourself." Jade wasn't very impressed with that statement. "You're not crazy, Jade, ignore him. He's a dork who thinks he's all that, you know?" Daniel whispered, making Jade grin. "Thanks for the notice!"


	3. Chapter 3 (Part One): Life is Beautiful

Thank you for the follows and reviews and shit! Time to continue this because I just... I usually just don't. By the time this is updated, ya'll will have forgotten about this story... Jeebus, been like, what, a month? I need my head in the literature game and less into the drawing game... This is gonna be really short, but this is only the first part!

* * *

><p>After getting off the bus, Karkat looked up at the sky. It was gloomy and bruised black to look like some sort of horrifying abyss above his head. <em>What a coincidence considering that this will be my first day in hell! <em>There was a large grass area in front of the school buildings that had a large table sitting on it. A woman sat at the table with papers stacked in front of her. The dark-skinned woman with long, brown hair waved to someone in the clusterfuck of students and started to make people stand in a long line in front of the table. "Get a paper, get a key and get inside, it looks like it's going to rain." Was all she said.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you around campus KK. Unless we share a dorm, but that's probably not happening." Sollux sighed. "Don't lose hope yet, I guess. You seriously need to stop being so fucking depressing." Karkat remarked, moving up in line a little. "And you could be a _lot _less cynical."

Sollux got to the front and was given a paper after a few seconds of the woman sitting at the table trying to find his name. "I'm with some kid named Eridan Ampora. What the fuck kind of name is that? He's probably some weirdo that really hates his parents."

"You can't judge him, I mean, your name is Sollux. What kind of name is _that_?"

"And your name is literally the words 'car' and 'cat' smashed together, so shut up."

Karkat did eventually shut up and grabbed his paper and key. "I have two roommates. Dave Strider and Gamzee Makara." Karkat eyed the paper to see if he could find their personalities through their names like Sollux did. "You must have a large room then." From that point, the two boys awkwardly went their separate ways, promising to see each other again some time.

The second Karkat got to his dorm, thunder sounded and people were screaming and laughing outside as they got water poured on them. "Good thing we're not out there, huh?" One of his roommates commented when Karkat was staring out of his window. "I'd rather be in my house. In my room. Doing something like talking to my _friends_." Karkat sighed and the other kid probably rolled his eyes. "_That's_ not depressing at all." He said sarcastically. _Oh great, now I feel like a hypocrite. _

"Well, are you all peachy keen with being here, kid?" The blond boy said nothing. "Exactly what I thought."

"I've got a name, you know," Blondie said stoically, "But if you're already annoyed by me, wait until you see the other clown you have to live with."

Karkat rolled his eyes, trying to act as 'cool' as this kid. "Can't be worse than you."

"Oh no, he's literally a clown. Juggalo dude drinking that shitty Faygo on the bus with his brother. I met him after we got off the bus, and I'll just say that Gamzee is a weird little shit." The one that Karkat could only assume was Dave chuckled and stood up. "I mean, what's next? ICP magic? Ooh, spooky."

Next thing that happens was a short-ish boy with black-brown hair and blue eyes opens the door. "Oh! I'm sorry, wrong room." He apologized. "Hey, wait, aren't you... Daniel? The one my twin sister talked to?" the boy asked. "Nah, I'm Dave. it was my twin brother that she talked to."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. 'Cept you have an identical twin... Well, I'm John. I guess if our siblings keep hanging out we'll probably run into each other. See ya!" And with that, John left. "That kid... is way too happy looking." Karkat said monotonously. Of course, in his mind, his only thought was _Shit, that guy is fucking adorable._


End file.
